Lords of Time and Deduction
by zuzuK13
Summary: Holmes and Watson are investigating a missing persons case when Sherlock finds a note written in the Doctor's Handwriting, he leaves to investigate when Watson leaves with the 'police'
1. Chapter 1

**Lords of Time and Deduction**

**By: Zoe Kierce **

**: CH. 1**

Sherlock strolled into the dark room and whispered to Watson "I love Missing Persons cases! I rarely ever get them!" Watson tried the light switch instinctively, knowing the police had already discovered that some kind of signal had turned the power off for the whole block. Sherlock pulled a torch out of his pocket and flipped it on "Always come prepared, Watson. Carry a torch." He walked further in and closed the door behind him, looking at the freshly ironed dress made from a vintage pattern _likes history_ hanging on a row of hooks attached to the top of the door. He turned to the bookshelf with toys _geeky _and books messily strewn along each shelf _busy_. He turned again and noticed the dead laptop atop the chest of drawers shoved in a corner at the end of the loft bed, and a chip on the corner that must have come from moving it into its position _clumsy & slightly weak_. He turned once more and shined his torch on a small piece of paper pinned to the wall with a thumb-tack above the bed.

It had scrawling words written with a red felt tip pen:

_Come along now, I'm in the alley._

Sherlock sniffed the ink, _definitely permanent_ sniffed again _fresh_. He held the note itself up to the torch-light to see if it had a stationary mark or texture _sketchbook paper_.

Sherlock dropped the note and started walking quickly out the door of the bedroom, through the hall, and was already halfway down the driveway past the garage before he noticed that Watson wasn't following him. He went back through the hall and into the bedroom to look for him and after not finding him, decided he must have gone off with the police again. He continued back out to the alley with a shrug and a turn on his heel. As he reached it he heard an odd screeching sound _unearthly _and just saw a tall blue Police Box disappear completely _alien _"Impossible… no, highly unlikely…" Sherlock Holmes the sociopathic genius stood for several moments completely flabbergasted for the first time in his life.

The noise came back. So did the box. A man opened the front door wearing even odder clothing than Holmes' all black clothes and top hat. He had an old tweed jacket, a white tuxedo shirt, red suspenders, a burgundy bowtie, and oddest of all, a fez! The man was saying something. "I think I dropped my psychic paper, I won't be but a mo- hello. I'm the Doctor, who are you!"


	2. Chapter 2

: CH. 2

"Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective." Sherlock announced to the man calling himself 'The Doctor'. He seemed to have lost all surprise and was walking around the blue Police Box, trying to find some kind of mechanism, or projector. The Doctor picked up a small black wallet as he stepped out of his box, followed by a red-haired girl that looked about mid-twenties wearing a burgundy leather jacket and miniskirt _odd choice for winter_.

"Doctor, what's taking so long? You said you dropped it right out of the door! I do actually want to get to Rio at some point in my life." The girl asked sounding annoyed _Scottish _"Oh hello…Who's your friend, Doctor!"

"Amy, meet Sherlock Holmes! He's a detective!" The Doctor said with a big grin _friendly_.

The woman stuck her hand out "Amy Pond. Nice to meet you." Sherlock nodded, acknowledging her existence but not caring much. Amy seemed genuinely offended for a second and then concluded that he probably did this to everyone, he did look a bit mental after all. He walked all the way around the box and began looking inside the box trying to find out how both people had fit inside, it would be quite a tight squeeze and they didn't exactly seem like a couple. "She's called the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. And yes it's bigger on the inside."

"A different dimension on the inside than the outside!" Sherlock exclaimed in sudden understanding.

"How do people keep figuring it out? That's always the most fun to explain!" The Doctor grumbled.

"I'm a genius; don't be surprised when I figure things out. People do that a lot and it really starts to get annoying after a time."

"I get that…so… do you need help or something? People normally do." The Doctor asked out of boredom mostly. He also didn't really want to go to Rio that much.

"Doctor! What about Rio! This bloke calls himself a genius and he looks like he's not one to get things like that wrong. Let's just assume he doesn't need help and get a move on!"

Before anyone could respond Sherlock got a call on his mobile. Sherlock took it out of his jacket pocket and answered it. "Why must you insist on calling me? You know I prefer to text." Pause "No, I assumed he was with you." Pause "Well did you call his mobile? Or Mrs. Hudson? He probably just went home. He was complaining about being nauseous earlier." Pause "Let me, you're never very good at these kinds of situations anyway." He hung up "Or any kind of situation for that matter." and began to write a text message:

_Where are you? LeStrade is worried. _

_SH_

He selected John Watson from his contacts and sent the message. "He should respond soon." Sherlock announced to no one in particular as he looked up and put the phone in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Amy had gone but the TARDIS was still there. A second later the door opened and a fairly young man with a slightly crooked nose, somewhat spikey hair, and a plaid shirt beckoned for Sherlock to come inside.

"The Doctor managed to convince Amy to let you come with us if you wanted."

"No thanks, I have the more pressing matter of locating a missing teenage girl and my companion who both seem to have gone missing."

"Yeah, The Doctor said he has a hunch about both of those, well a hunch about one and a… just come in, will you? This door is surprisingly heavy." The man stepped out of the way and Sherlock stepped inside. "My name's Rory Pond." He said with a small smile.

"That explains the ring… but I think 'Pond' wasn't your name before you were married was it?" Sherlock wondered aloud.

"Sorry, what?"

Sherlock continued into the spaceship and was too busy observing his surroundings to be bothered with explaining his deduction to someone who obviously wouldn't understand it anyway.

He took his scarf off and continued up the ramp towards the main area of floor in the center of what could be called a room but considering the fact that it was a ship, it would more likely be considered the bridge. He hung his scarf on the coat rack at the end of said ramp and crouched down to examine the floor itself which seemed to be made of glass but was extraordinarily strong, much shinier than normal glass, and the whole floor seemed to be one contiguous piece. Most of the ship actually - of what he had seen at least - seemed to have a somewhat organic connection. This could have been clever design on the builder's part but it seemed more probable that it was alien technology, especially considering the absurdity of the idea that the entire room including an upper landing with 2 doors leading off from it and another door on the opposite side was all contained in a 1960s London Police Box.

"You're obviously not human so what are you?" Sherlock asked of The Doctor.

"Timelord. I'm 907 years old." He responded with a kind of sadness hidden behind a faint smile and an inquisitive expression, probably wondering how Sherlock, a human, had deduced so much about him– The Doctor could never count small amounts of time anymore, it comes of zipping back and forth from century to century, which makes things quite fuzzy when going at the normal speed – in the 5 minutes or so in which they had known each other.

"And what happened to the rest of them?" Sherlock guessed that he was probably going to offend the man but he was curious now and he wasn't going to let someone's feelings avenge the cat.

"They died in some great war apparently; he doesn't like to talk about it much." Rory explained after The Doctor had stood silent for a few seconds.

"He has a secret lady friend he also won't talk about all we can get out of him is that her name was Rose." Amy put in.

"I have many secrets, none of which are pertinent to the current situation." The Doctor nipped the conversation in the bud before too many things were revealed. This man could probably figure out anything he wanted to know whether it was told to him anyway so why help him along? "So, you said you were looking for a young girl? She's off somewhere looking for tea…it's been a while actually, umm maybe we should look for her…"

"Maybe you should make a map" Rory complained.

"Or we could just stop at a café instead of getting lost for hours just because this thing is so infinitely confusing" Amy suggested, rapping on the console.

: CH 4

Fortunately for all four, the girl returned before they got to setting off. She had dark, wavy hair and was carrying a tray of cold tea. "Grandfather, I'm back!" the Doctor? She announced cheerily. She noticed Sherlock and introduced herself. "My name's Isabel Campbell. Who're you?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, I've been on your website! It's quite clever. Interesting about the cat being hidden in the TV. I never would have guessed it."

"I have more than one fan then I see?"

"My mother liked you too. Of course, I haven't seen her for a while but I guess she doesn't have internet wherever she is or she would have contacted me."

"Susan is dead, Isabel. I've told you. I hate it but it's true." The Doctor stated forlornly, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"You don't know that!" The girl screamed, pushing The Doctor's hand away. over-attached due to separation She was much younger than the police report had made her seem. She recovered quickly, obviously trying to get away from the subject of Susan Foreman, or Susan Campbell now that she was married to the human David Campbell. "Mr. Holmes, Where's your friend? John, I think?" She had succeeded for now at putting thinking about her mother at bay.

"I…don't know. I believe he may be missing." Sherlock responded, annoyed at the fact that there was something important he didn't know. "Doctor, I was told by Rory that you had a 'hunch but not really' about the fact that I can't find John."

"Oh! Yes! Amy, remind me what it was again."

"Rhinos. Brssssgh," she waved her hand in front of her pantomiming a rather tricorder-like motion.

"Yeah! So, There's these things like giant rhinos that are technically police only not, and they were here and I think your friend maybe tried to pick up my psychic paper and they found the alien stuff on him and took him away because they don't exactly like me for some reason even though I've saved their leathery hides uncountable times and-"

"Doctor, maybe you should breathe!" Amy interjected, saving the rest of the group from the rest of the explanation.

"That may be a good idea." The Doctor leaned on the console, carefully avoiding pressing any levers or buttons. He definitely didn't want another Amy clone around with this whole Judoon commotion.

"So, if I understood correctly, John picked up your wallet and because it had your fingerprints on it these 'rhinos' could detect alien DNA and took him into custody." Sherlock recapped, just to be sure he had actually even heard the madman's ramblings.

"I think I explained it better but yes." The Doctor agreed defensively.

"And how do we get him back, then?" Sherlock asked, fully expecting to be able to continue talking and come up with a plan.

"We let me deal with it." The Doctor delightfully explained.

"I'm afraid I'm not letting that happen. I need him back here as soon as possible." Sherlock corrected.

"Ooh, you NEED him do you?" Amy asked elusively. dirty-minded

"To help me solve crimes, yes!" Sherlock explained, flustered, and rather embarrassed he had let himself say it in just that way.

"Doctor, can we know the name of the rhinos so we can stop calling them the rhinos?" Rory requested.

"Yes, they're called the Judoon. Judoon Platoon Upon the Moon!"

"If they had ever been on the moon recently, Doctor, we would have noticed!" Amy exclaimed.

"You didn't remember planets in the sky!" the Doctor retorted.

"Whatever, let's just save this John guy so we can get to Rio!"


End file.
